The Pirate
by The May Waters
Summary: Gandalf, pirate lord, has a plan. He requires fourteen companions, but has only managed to gather thirteen. Will he manage to convince Bilbo Baggins, a respectable Governor, to join him in his pirate quest to defeat the dragon Smaug and gain his treasure? The Hobbit AU


Title: The Pirate

Summary: Gandalf, pirate lord, has a plan. He requires fourteen companions, but has only managed to gather thirteen. Will he manage to convince Bilbo Baggins, a respectable Governor, to join him in his pirate quest to defeat the dragon Smaug and gain his treasure? The Hobbit AU

Written By: May Waters

16+

* * *

Chapter 1

An Unexpected Pirate

* * *

_This,_ thought Bilbo Baggins, _was why you didn't simply go running off with a bunch of pirates._ He was standing aft, letting the contents of his stomach empty themselves into the churning sea. Bilbo had been standing over the rail, but he'd been rudely shoved aside because he was in the way of letting loose part of the rigging. He understood next to nothing about ships, yet here he was, aboard _The Wizard_- a well known pirate ship. Gandalf the Grey as he was lovingly referred to by all those who knew his name, was standing watching as his thirteen crew members made sure the ship would stay safe in the oncoming storm. He could quite clearly remember how all of this began, and he wasn't eager to remember how he had gleefully rushed to the port, barely managing to make it on board in time. Now however, he wished he had missed it altogether, and then he wouldn't be in this mess.

* * *

It all started on a warm sunny day. Bilbo had been sitting calmly in the garden of his manor house in Hobbiton when he was informed a ship had pulled into the port and the captain was asking to speak with him. Bilbo was no stranger to this of course, being the Governor of the island of Hobbiton he had a lot of requests of people wishing to speak with him. He cheerfully waved the man in, pulling another draft from his long pipe, forming a beautiful smoke ring. It was interrupted when something quite extraordinary happened. A perfectly crafted smoke Galleon ship sailed through it with ease. Bilbo had turned to find a man dressed in grey, a sword strapped to his hip, a walking stick in hand, and a pistol handing loosely in its holster. He wondered how this stranger had managed to form such a beautiful creation, it definitely wasn't natural.

"Good morning." Bilbo greeted.

"Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or that you feel good this morning? Or that it is a morning to be good on?"

"All of them at once I suppose?" He was quite perplexed at this stranger's audacity, it was a simple greeting not a woman telling you they are "fine."

"And, just who are you?" Bilbo asked, putting out the pipe and setting it aside on the table. A servant replaced it with a small glass of ginger ale, which he sipped from slowly.

"I am Gandalf; some may know me as Gandalf the Grey."

"Your name does seem to strike something in me. Perhaps you could tell me a little bit more about what you sale? I was told you can in on a ship."

"A ship yes, but not a merchant ship," Gandalf smiled serenely looking at the Governor in his powdered wig.

"What kind of man would be a captain of a ship and not be a merchant? Surely I would know of you if you're a captain over part of the Kings' Navy."

"I am not a Navy man; I can assure you of that." Gandalf took a seat in the branch woven chair. "I am a pirate."

"A pirate?" Bilbo's eyes widened in shock and the glass slipped from his hand, breaking on the rock patio.

"A pirate,"

"A pirate indeed, what kind of a pirate would seek out help from a Governor, a man of the king?"

"One who was in need of his assistance."

"If you're looking for a letter of marque, you'll find none of that here. I don't consort with pirates."

"I am simply looking for someone in which to share an adventure with."

"Governor's don't do adventures."

"I hope you will change your mind, or at least service a few weary travelers in your home this evening?"

"No, no. I will not be hosting dinners or parties, or whatever. It'd only be a chance for you lot to try and rob me blind. Thank you for your interest, but have a good day."

Gandalf stared after him as Bilbo rushed into his manner home and locked the door firmly behind him. The pirate turned; a smile on his face and informed one of the manor's servants of the party, forgetting to relay Bilbo had specifically banned it. He gave the numbers which would be attending, before merrily returning to his ship and informing the crew of the gathering.

* * *

The servants had been whispering all day about some event which would come to pass later. Bilbo was becoming increasingly more confused as the day wore on. He finally changed into his night things and turned up for his supper. However, the food had been set out nicely in the dining room and Bilbo vaguely wondered why so much had been prepared. The servants passed him an occasional odd look at his state of undress, but he didn't seem to mind in the slightest. Just as Bilbo was preparing to eat his meal, a napkin tucked neatly into his collar there was a knock on the door. He waved for it to be answered and a group of hastily groomed men strode in, Gandalf towards the rear of the group. Each one took a place at the table and began to dig in, no respect for the man who was sitting shell shocked at the head of the table.

"Thank you for inviting us Governor." Gandalf told him pleasantly, joining his men in the feast. He had not had a single bite of his food by the time it was gone, stolen by the pirates. To say he was shocked was just skimming the surface of the matter altogether.

* * *

**Note: This story is for my friends Ruby Pool, Cassidy Evans, and Jessie Brown.**


End file.
